The subject matter of the invention relates to numerical control machines and universal milling and boring machines, and more particularly to tool holders for such machines.
A plurality of universal milling and boring machines and numerical controlled machines have been available in the marketplace. Universal milling and boring machines each have the capability of holding a plurality of tools, each of which perform one or more machining operations on a work piece in accordance with a preprogrammed schedule. Such machines are capable of holding from a few to hundreds of tools on an automatic tool changer having a spindle or a magazine on which tool holders are positioned each with a tool having a particular machining function.
Universal tool holders have been provided for such spindles and magazines. However, all automatic tool changers have maximum weight specifications which almost always is less than the weight of the capacity of tools and tool holders. For example, a specific tool changer for a FNC60-A20 vertical machining center as manufactured by MAHO allows for 20 tools to be positioned in the tool changer, but requires both the tool changers and the tools to weigh no more than seven kilograms or about 151/2 pounds. Utilizing automatic tool changers with the maximum number of tools almost always exceeds these specifications and thereby overloads the automatic tool changer, its bearings and wearable parts.
Therefore, it has been commonplace that automatic tool changers experience high wear and tear. Both spindle bearings and belts have relatively short lives. Spindles or magazines have less than desirable lives and excessive down time is experienced. Occasionally, an automatic tool changer breaks causing both down time and injury to operating personnel. Furthermore, it is not uncommon that machine tools having single tools have tool holders which weigh in excess of 100 pounds.
Even with those automatic tool changers having a great number of tools, the tools and tool holders are not lightweight, such that changing tools can readily fatigue a machinist. Since a growing number of machinists are female, changing tools readily fatigue operators whereby production suffers and safety becomes a concern.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide an improved tool holder for numerical controlled machines and universal milling and boring machines.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tool holder for the spindles or magazines of such machines which is significantly lighter in weight than conventional tool holders.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tool holder for numerical controlled machines and universal milling and boring machines which allows the automatic tool changer to be fitted with the maximum number of tools without causing excessive wear on bearings, belts, spindles or magazines.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tool holder for numerical controlled machines and universal milling and boring machines which allow the automatic tool changer to be fitted with the maximum number of tools without causing spindles or magazines to break during use.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tool holder for numerical controlled machines and universal milling and boring machines which allow the automatic tool changer to be fitted with the maximum number of tools without resulting in injury to the operator.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tool holder for numerical controlled machines and universal milling and boring machines which allow the automatic tool changer to be fitted with the maximum number of tools without resulting in excessive down time.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tool holder for numerical controlled machines and universal milling and boring machines which allow the automatic tool changer to be fitted with the maximum number of tools without causing operator fatigue.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tool holder for numerical controlled machines and universal milling and boring machines which allow the automatic tool changer to be fitted with the maximum number of tools without causing a safety hazard.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved tool holder for numerical controlled machines and universal milling and boring machines having all of the above features.